creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade Mountain Academy
bY SKyfiReStONe cHAptr uN "1 sO dAnK DAnkSt4lkr mAri Mi n0w" M00nEh sAiD. "nO yU cRAssY drAgiN g0 d1E l0l" drACKstAlkR sAd, cHiwiNg a sTrabEry hApiLLy. hE sED "oH Mi gOss f0r the 4SiiiX mO0ns y aM I dEiNg 1 fEal SiCc oH eM geEeEEEe" dRAccstAAAAAAlkEr rOrd, tr4nSfOoriNg inTo tHe pEEcmakR. "0 eM gEe i lUv mUcc piRs! mO0nstAlkr i mAd u A pI aCk 3AM n0T cliCCbaT!" "oH fRicC i nEEd sUm hElp" m00NfRicK siD. chAPTer d0s pEccMakR lAAAugHd. "EcKs dEE gEt rIcCr0lLd" hE sAd, tUrnNNg iNt0 DaRcstAHLkr a g4iN. M0onwAtHeR scReeMd aNd siD "i'M brEEkiNg uP wifF u!11!!1!" dRaCcsTalKr cRi f0r dAy aNd thEEn sLep. SuDdEnly, KErNkeRJeR raN In !! " oMGosH WOT isT!" moONEH sED. " TURTllll aNd tSunANi arE GOn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" KeRnHerJer sed. sHe waS ReeeEELy S4d. "OH nO!" @EvRyOn SAiD. "We gOTTA FInd eM!!!" wEEbs w0k uP ANd sCREEMd, "dOn'T pINeg mEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" KEnJkR scReem "i dO n0ot cAr!" wEEb siHd. "hEcC." chAPtEr tr33 "Wuv mE n0w" g0rlY saD, sp1ttiNg v33nOm evrI whR. weEb gr0wleD. "nE u mArYY sU" hEE REEEEsp0ndid, sumMiniNg 348795842532038754325 anImoOuSIS. "fIghT hR" wEbbS orDrD. "l0L pOt tWisslErs i'M al1v lohL g3Et reCCd" DrAKCstAlkR saYd. m0ON fACkpalMd. "fRicC. i WisH u wR deD." thEEn f1fY fRanCc cAm 1n a sAd "st00p i t gEcko sUm hEElp." hE 45821524984725279 anMoosiss kild him. "oHs nOeS" KEnJAcooK scReMd. "fRicc" Gl0rEy saD. "I iS diD noW. bAi wuRld." dEn g0lry r3steD iN PEEc. CHAPtr for wEeb siGnD aND aTe tACK0 B3ll hApiLY. "fRicC" HeH sAyd, sEinG m00n and DaNksTAlkr wAlc Bi. sKIfiRst0nEE hiSd @nD sAyD "sT0p eDDeTing Mi pAg. I w1ll senD 24890588407162388123 bAn h4mmErzsz 2 bAn yO." dArKst4lKr waLKEd insiD aND sIgeD. "w0w i'M bOrD." thE wInD ouTsIgHd dIeD d0Wn. dEn, m00N bRokE dA doOr, anD scrEamD, "DarKKSTALKWER O eM gE3! KeRNjERkERER Iz dEd!11!!!!" ChACKEr fiv "OH n00!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone started to cuyewrwreryer8wurwe8ry94023759082348. OMWHOT WOT WHY WAH WHA WHHAHSGHSAHDGAW6WEQGEWF!!" M0n sAd. "KINKAJJOKKSOOSU IS DED!!!! OH My gOd!!!!!!!!!!! GUYS Hel90q¡¡¡¡!!!!!" Qibl1 sAI D. "WE ALL alLl be killed by a MURDERERREERE!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¿¿¡¡¿¡¿a¡¡¿¿¿a!¿¿¡¿¿????" WINTERNSAID. TsUNaMEEE and TurtL ranDomlE appeaRd. "OMG!!! �� " CrACKeR sIx "N0 W1NETEYRTTETR44RRR YOU L13INGDHFH" EvreOn3 s4d. Wi631nter cArIeD aNd dIEs iN a MoVVe. "oH nOoOOO!!!!" EveRYon sA1d . "WE DIDN5T M eAN iT!!!! sAd eMojE" AlL 0v tE wOnt3rwAtchR sHipPRz r saD. "wEll, bAck 2 nOrmaL tIme, clEy sAyd wE r lAte 4 mUsiK clAs." m0n SEEAd. thEn, tE j4d WinGlOOt gRolwD @ m0nwAtCr. "brOo0 d1d yO fOrgiT tAT kinKajU is dEd????" eVrYon AsKD. Mo03n gASpD. "O sOrY!m!!?!!", b4 beGinIng 2 cRi. ChEhApR sOOveN everY1 wOc up fRom slE3piN. M0n misSd kERnAjOu. SH3 wAlkD ovR to TuRlE. "ey tUrLE, i neD yoR heLp." TuRL3 wOk UhP. "whAt u wAnt mOonwAheR?!?" M0oN smIlD. "WeL, cAn u rEEvIv kInkaJu?" TurTl lOOkD @ mOo0n anD saId, "bUt....,,,.,.,.,.,,, whAaaT abOwT wInT38938373r?" M0oO0n sigH3d. "uHhHhhHhhHHHH, nOhb0dE lIkeS hIm th0ugH..." M00OooNo shRuggEd. UgH eW winTer shE thouGht. "YeH, uR rigHt," TuRtl agR33d aS h3 lOkd @ m00OooOoön. "sO oǹlY brInG kErnKaJ0ü baCk tWo liF3?" moO0n gAv hEm A thUmBz uP. ChApTtEhR EiT "wAEt!" qIbLi sTopPeD dEm. "wOt abOt Gl0OrE? CAn shE B rEEviVd?" TuRtL sIghd. "fIn3!" qiBleI sMIl3d. TuRl3 tH3ñ sAid, "i EǹchAnt kErKaJOOO0ū 2 bE rEEEviVD. oH, @nD gL0rEY aS wElL." ThEn, n0tTHiN hAppinEd. "WoT!?" M0oN sCrEamD. "N00OOOoo!!!!!¡" tUrt)3 dEn hAd dAh bEst iDEAh eVr. "enChaNt diS neCklaC 2 bRing dA weAr3r bAk tWo lIfe!!" dEn, tUrtl toOk híZ dOublIn bOwL aNd thrEuGh tHe neCklaC iN dEr3. thEn, hE tOoK dA nEcklAc3s oUt oF d3h bOl, rAisIng dEm 1n dE aiR pR0udLe. evErY1 gasPd. TurTl3 dEn rAn 2 kinAjooU. h3 puT dA n3cklAcE oN hEr, AnD wAiTiD 4 dA resUltZ. ChApR neN KErKajO dIdnT m0v. "w-whAaT¿¡" TurTl scRemD iN agOneY. "WhY?!?!H?!" EverE1 scrEamD. "wAet, wAet! I knOW y dIs didNt weRk," Fo3slAyehR saiD. "ItZ beCuz iTs ovErpoErd, anD thEr r lImitatInS 2 aniMoUs magIk!" TurtL scrEamd. "BUt whY?!?!?!!!!¿¡" Fo3slAyR calMlEy r3spOndEhD. "wEhLl, itZ sOw anImuS magIc doEsInT gEt tOO crAyzEe!" EVerEh1 gaSpd. "NOOOOOO," EverYon scReamD. "dIs Iz unFair!" TeH dOoR slAmmD oPen. "oH nUo!" everyE 1 gAspd agaIn. "iT'z eYeCicL!" eYecIclEh trId 2 kIlL s0rAh!!! ChApETR T3Nt An eM0 iCiCeHl wIf rEd tIpd sPikS anD lOs 0V eYeLinEhR gOt oUt a rOcK gUitAhR. "WhOt?" evEryEOn dId Ay tHinKiG emOjeI. "BlOoD! BlOd! BLOHOD! BLEHDIg oT!" IeYsiCl scrEamD. "hMm..? waHts dIs?" mO0n sAid. "dArkStalkEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ComE wIf mE tWo dAnc!!!!!!" DaRnStLkR magIcallY 4ppEarD aNd starTed danCin WiF iCixCl3. "what...? WoT is Dis?!?!????!?!??!!?!" m0On sCratHd hEhR heEaD. "BlOO0dEh!" IciCl sinGd, whIl DarkstAlke3hR bEatb0xD. sO, jAdE mOntaN d1d hAv eHmO iCeWigs. CAtEpR eHlEv3n "Arn W3 gO:NnAh hAv Ay proPhelEm?!" peYhRIhL yEll3d. "u gOhT Ay bO-" eYecIcl3 sCreMd In reSponS, "sHuT uP! dIs iZ nOhT h3ath3rS!!!!" pAeRiL crId. "y3s iT iZ!!!" iCiCl arGUd bAK 4 tW3nTy m1nUtS bEfor g1vIn uP. tH3 tEaCErS r cOnfUs3d. "wOt wAz d4t aBôT!!??" m0On wH1sP3rD tWo h3rSleF, "mE dIaREy." M0óN rAhN bAcC 2 dA wIglEt cAv3 aNd gRabD h3r dIraY. sH3 sIgHd AnD sTarTeD tWo whRiT3. chApEr tEhLv September 8th, 1998 Dear diary... I think I'm a good person. I mean M0oN sTopD wRitIg aFtR qIbLi pUshD hEr oVeR. "dIdn't yU hEre PeHrIl? N0 hEaTh3rS!" M0On cRi3d. "qIbLi! uR sOw rOoD!" QiBlEi gAsp3d. "oH nO! i Am sOw sOhRRy!!!!!" h3 aLmoSt Cr1d. M0on qIcKlE bRok uP wiF hIm cUz hE wAs rOod tWo dA qUen Of mAry sOos. QiBlEi cRid. "wOt d1D EyE d3W 2 bE rEjectD bYe m00n?" hE juMpd iNto dA voLcAn0 iN dA oLd n1gHtWoG kInDom. CApR tHirTeN DArkStalkR wAntD 2 gO tO d4h nIgTwiG vOlcanOo. hE teLepRtd, And sAw qIbleY's sOl in dAh vOlcan0. DrkstAlkR tOk iT anD t3lEporTz 2 dA sChol. "gUs, i ThOnK wE caN bRig kErnKaj0 baCC 2 lIf!!!" eVerE1 cHerd. "i enaNt kErkSjOu tWo cOm hEr." keRkaj0 dEd cOrps wAs iN fRont oF dAh dRRag0neTs. DaRStalR t0ok QibLiS SoL anD fOrcd iT tO tRanSf3r 2 kErkaJo. As kErkAj0 rOs uP, eVry1gaSpd. ChAPptHer f0rtEn "aH3m. dArkstLkr." clErsIt sAd. "tAt iz n0T alOwd." KiNkJ0u faL dOwn agIn. "nOOo! ClEarDighT! Y dId u d0 dIs?!!?" Cle3rsIgHt sHugd. "It aGaiNst rUlEs oF anImUs mAg1c." dRaKsTalK3r gRoanD. "d3rE r nEO rUlZ aB0Ut m4g1C!!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Joke Pages Category:Random Category:Writing Pieces